


La Luna

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor (2011)
Genre: Cute, First story so please be kind!, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since his youth, it has always been Loki's dream to touch the stars. Never did he realize what that would actually entail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Luna

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on Disney Pixar's 'La Luna' which made me weep like a baby in the cinema. This idea randomly popped out of nowhere and kept smacking me around the head until I cried Uncle and wrote it. 
> 
> I in no way own these characters (who on earth can own a God?) nor the original concept idea (kudos to Pixar)
> 
> This is my first story (Oh dear God!) so I really hope you enjoy it!!!!

Night had once more fallen softly in Asgard. Stars blinked from their great expanse of raven’s wing and the moon yawned wide from her post. All across the land, candles were snuffed out and one by one, the little stars on earth faded. However one stayed lit. Loki Odinson was peering, on tiptoe mind, out of his window and up into the night’s sky. His large green eyes reflected the speckles of light as he stared in awe. One small hand reached out and his fingers, already long and slender, stretched with a hint of desperation as the young boy sought the stars. 

They seemed so close. All Loki wanted was to touch one, to hold a star in his hands and to marvel in its warmth. But no matter how hard he strained, nor how high he got on his tiptoes, he was never able to stretch that little bit farther. 

Footsteps in the corridor had Loki dashing for his bed in a mad scramble, wrenching the covers around his chin and faking sleep. The door creaked open but Loki still kept his eyes shut. Mother and Father were never pleased when he stayed up past his bedtime. After a moment the person at the door padded over to Loki’s bed and jumped up. Loki breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Thor. He still didn’t open his eyes though. 

Unsatisfied by the lack of reaction, the older boy poked his brother on the temple “Loki? Brother are you sleeping?”

“What do you think?” Came the slightly annoyed reply.

Thor beamed with delight and promptly began shaking his brother “I think not! Loki why are you not sleeping?”

Loki opened his eyes a fraction and glared at Thor “Because you’re keeping me awake.”

“Not so brother. Look. Your candle still burns on the windowsill.” 

Oh.

“Tell me now brother, what is it that keeps you from sleeping?”

Loki huffed and buried himself under his covers. He didn’t want to tell Thor his wish. It was private and his older brother would only laugh and mock him. The younger boy already felt foolish enough without the added humiliation. Sadly, Thor never took silence as an answer and began shaking him again.

“Loki tell me! I want to know!”

“I don’t want to say.”

“Why not? We’re brothers. Brothers tell each other everything.” Loki hated it when Thor came out with the ‘brothers’ line. 

“Not everything.”

“Yes they do!”

“You never told me about how you stole the blueberry pie we were meant to have after supper. And we always share our spoils as well but you didn’t then.” Loki could practically feel the burn of his brother’s cheeks and smiled to himself. 

Thor on the other hand, was not put off so easily “It never occurred to me that you might have shown interest in the deed. Besides you don’t like blueberries. Cook had made those little lemon cakes you love so dearly.”

Darn it.

“This matter is very different. I’m showing interest in why you always keep your candle aflame at night when it disturbs you from your sleep.”

“How do you know that it’s every night?”

There was a moment’s hush and Loki felt the room get a little warmer.

“Because I wait for you to blow out your candle each night.”

Loki came out from his covers at this confession and frowned slightly in confusion “Why?”

Now Thor looked incredibly embarrassed and wouldn’t meet Loki’s eye as he twisted Loki’s covers in his hands. He muttered something that Loki didn’t catch.

“What was that?”

Thor rolled his eyes in childish exasperation “I said ‘It’s my duty to watch over my little brother.’ I keep watch outside your door until you fall asleep least something occur beforehand.”

Loki blinked, stunned by his brother’s words. Thor ducked his head and hid behind his long hair.

In all honesty, Loki was touched. His brother, who in all his boisterous and full on ways could sometimes appear brash and a little blunt, did have that kind and loving streak that he showered upon Loki. The younger boy had forgotten just how devoted Thor could really be sometimes. It made him smile and nudge his brother to get his attention.

“The window.” Thor looked confused “I was looking out of the window.”

“Whatever for brother? Is there an intruder?” Immediately Thor leapt to his feet, act first think later. It was Loki’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“No there’s no intruder. I was watching the stars.”

“The stars? Why?”

Loki slipped out of bed and wandered back over to the window, Thor at his heels. The two brothers looked up at the sky at the enormous canvas of ink studded with tiny jewels. Loki felt incredibly small in that moment and restrained himself from reaching out in front of Thor. 

Thor gazed at the stars but is clear they didn’t have the same effect on him.

“What interests you so about the stars Loki?”

“I just wish-” He fell silent, embarrassed.

“Loki? What is it that you wish?”

“To touch the stars.” The words were blurted out before Loki could control them and he flushed. His hands became fists and he waited for the teasing laughter to come. 

But it never did. Instead Thor gave him a look that Loki couldn’t understand and looked back up at the stars. Strangely he looked determined, as if he were daring the sky to challenge his little brother’s dream. 

“You shall have your wish brother.”

Loki’s jaw dropped and he stared up at Thor “What did you say?”

“You shall have your wish. I swear upon my honour as a Prince and a son of Odin, that you shall touch the stars one day.” He gave his little brother a beaming smile, pulling a shocked Loki into a tight hug “It’s my job as your brother to make sure that you achieve your dreams.”

Loki was too amazed, too startled to say or do anything other than wrap his arms around his brother and hug him back. 

“Thank you Thor.”

Thor nuzzled his dark hair and smiled into the parting.

*******

Decades passed after that night. 

Loki continued to gaze out of his window each night, often joined by Thor. But they never brought up Thor’s promise. Soon Thor came by Loki’s room less and less. Loki supposed his brother had forgotten his promise and couldn’t help but feel a little betrayed. And a little lonely. 

He’d gotten fond of having Thor by his side at night, whispering away excitedly about his adventures and friends whilst Loki listened quietly. It was a special time for Loki, being so close to Thor with no one else around. But he never dared tell Thor, least he realise the real reason why Loki missed him so. 

Loki sighed and leapt nimbly up onto his windowsill. Of course, he was much taller now and had no trouble sitting up there. This night was a particularly clear night and the sky was ablaze with light. The moon was not yet up on its pedestal, but Loki didn’t mind. He loved watching the slow rise of the silver orb. Tonight would be the one night in the year where the moon came close enough to Asgard that as it rose, it almost filled the sky. Then soon after, a shooting star would make its final journey and crash into its surface with a shower of sparks. 

It was Loki’s favourite night of all. 

He was so absorbed in his star-gazing that he didn’t hear the footsteps outside his door, not even when it was opened with a loud click. It was only when the footsteps drew nearer that Loki was startled from his thoughts and turned to chide his intruder. Only he found he couldn’t get the words out. Thor stood a few feet away, smiling awkwardly and fidgeting like he was ten years old again, Mjolnir swinging by his side.

“Hello brother.”

Loki appraised him coolly then turned away “Thor. It’s been awhile since you’ve visited me at night.”

“Aye that it has.”

“Twenty years in fact? Nearly twenty one now I suppose.”

“Aye.”

“Well what do you want Thor? Though it may not look it, I am rather busy.” He inwardly flinched at the harsh tone he didn’t mean to use and decided not to see his brother’s reaction. Indeed there was an uncomfortable pause before Thor spoke again.

“There was something I wished to share with you brother.” The words were quiet, a low rumble in the silence of night that quickened Loki’s heart. He reproached himself silently.

“It can wait until morning.”

“No brother it cannot! It must be this night!”

Loki couldn’t help but narrow his eyes at his brother and give a slight sneer “Forgive me brother but I must decline. As I have said, I am rather busy.”

“Please Loki,” Thor looked positively desperate, drawing nearer and grabbing a hold of Loki’s hand “Come with me.”

Blushing slightly from Thor’s choice of words, Loki silently scolded himself once more and stared at their interlocked fingers. However Thor did not draw away. Instead, he pulled gently “Please Loki.”

With a heavy sigh, Loki gave the sky a forlorn glance and hopped off the windowsill. There would be next year he supposed. Thor grinned from ear to ear and dragged Loki from the bedroom, chattering away about this and that as they made their way through the castle. The two brothers passed no one as they exited the main doors.  
Thor still held his brother’s hand. Not that Loki minded. He enjoyed the feel of the large paw around his own, much smaller hand.

Loki expected to be pulled down the main steps, towards the city, but Thor surprised him by leading him down back alleys that twisted and snaked down to the river and the port. 

“Thor, what on earth are we doing here of all places?” Loki had to try hard not to screw up his noise against the smell of fish.

“A friend of mine has a boat in his possession.”

“Why on earth do we need a boat?”

“You shall see brother in good time.”

Giving Loki’s hand a slight squeeze, Thor led Loki down to the dock towards a rather rickety fishing boat. Thumping along the creaking wood, Loki noticed an elderly man mending nets with a large whalebone needle and coarse thread. He glanced up as the brothers came closer and shoved his work under the little seat before standing up hurriedly, almost tipping over the boat, and bowing low.

“Your highnesses.” Thor waved away the honourifics with a smile and to Loki’s surprise gave the old man a large bear hug.

“There is no need for that Alf. Come, meet my brother Loki.” Loki gave a polite smile and an elegant nod of the head.

“A pleasure I am sure. A friend of Thor’s is a friend of mine.” Well, as long as they weren’t like the Idiots Three or the Iron Maiden. 

The man, Alf, gave a toothy smile and bowed again “An honour your highness. Your brother hoped you might be able to accompany him. He’s been planning this for-”

“Yes well,” Thor looked highly embarrassed and leapt into the fishing boat, making it rock alarmingly “Shall we set sail?”

Loki, now highly curious, got into the boat with much more grace and caution, sitting primly on his little seat as Alf untied the boat from the dock and pushed off. Surprisingly for his frail frame, he was more than capable of rowing the boat by himself, so Thor and Loki relaxed as Alf took them down the river and out onto open waters. 

The sea was quiet that night, and only the soft splashing of the oars could be heard. Loki for one preferred the silence. He was able to just watch Thor out of the corner of his eye undisturbed. If Thor looked radiant in the day, night-time didn’t detract from his features any. The lines of his face were softened and his golden hair seemed to glow faintly white in the moonlight. And his eyes seemed brighter somehow, more mysterious as well. 

Damn it. 

Loki turned away, looking slightly pained, not noticing the concerned glance his brother gave him. They continued their journey in silence, until ages later Alf stopped rowing. Loki paused, looking around him in slight bewilderment. There was nothing around them but sea. Asgard was but a small thumbprint on the dark horizon. But Alf dropped the anchor anyway. 

“Brother?” Thor smiled at Loki “What are we doing here?”

“Just wait Loki. All shall become clear.” 

And so they waited. An hour passed and then another. Loki began to fidget. Just as he turned to demand Thor return them to the shore though, his brother began to jostle his brother with barely controlled excitement.

“Look Loki look!” Thor cried out, pointing over Loki’s shoulder. 

Loki looked. And Loki gasped. 

The moon was rising, right before their eyes. It was so close it actually did fill the sky. The water was brimming with pale silver light, shifting and sparkling. Loki wondered dazedly if he could actually touch the moon from the boat. It definitely seemed possible. He couldn’t draw his eyes away from the vast o, not even when he felt Thor lean in at his back and notch his chin on his shoulder. 

The sky was filled with light, almost as bright as day and Loki watched with amazement as the moon rose into the sky, high above their heads. A smile unfurled itself on Loki’s face as he turned to his brother, eyes shining almost as brightly as the stars. 

“Thank you Thor.” He whispered. Thor just smiled. 

If the moon was close, it was nothing compared to the distance between the two brothers. Loki could feel the warm waves of Thor’s breath on his parted lips, could pick out three different shades of blue in his brother’s eyes. It would be so easy just to lean in and –

“That’s not all brother.” Loki blinked rapidly and reared back, trying to get back to reality.

“Huh?” 

“That’s not the end of your surprise.” Thor stood in the boat and grinned at Alf who Loki remembered, with a barely audible groan, was still there smiling benignly at the pair, “Ready?”

“Ready.”

“For what?” But Loki was ignored as Thor raised Mjolnir and began to spin the hammer “Thor wait!” Again, he was ignored as Thor went shooting off into the sky in the direction of the moon.

Loki whirled on Alf who sat as cool as anything “What on earth is going on?!”

“His highness swore me to secrecy.”

“Tell me now or I swear to the Allfather –” A rope was suddenly dangled in front of his face, shutting Loki up. The young god followed it up with his eyes, until he could just see a smudge of red on the surface of the moon.

“Climb up the rope brother! It is quite safe!”

Loki looked back at Alf “He’s not serious.”

Alf only smiled “I’ll return at dawn before the moon comes down.”

For a moment Loki didn’t move. This all seemed so ridiculous, so preposterous. So wonderfully Thor-like. He grabbed the rope and began to haul himself up. With a grunt here and a curse there, Loki made headway. The moon was getting bigger, as was Thor. He was beaming, a hand outstretched. Suddenly, in that moment, Loki fell in love all over again and climbed faster, desperate to feel engulfed by the warmth of his brother once more. The large, calloused fingers clasped his hand and pulled him upright with a sort of tender care. Loki stumbled a little whilst finding his footing and fell into his chuckling brother’s arms. 

“Take care brother; it would not do for you to cause yourself harm here.”

Loki blushed and Thor laughed, leading him away “Follow me brother! I have another surprise.” 

They climbed up the side and Loki couldn’t get over how strange it was to be hanging almost upside down before they were righted once more at the top. Loki let out a gasp of wonder as he stared out across the rippling, shimmering sea, and in the distance Asgard, glinting dully with the reflected light of the moon. 

He was speechless for the first time ever. 

Thor wrapped an arm around his shoulder, tugging him into his side “Loki? Do you like it?”

“Like it?” Loki stared up at Thor incredulously “How can I not? You have actually given me the moon! Nothing else can be better!”

“Well I believe the Midgardians say “I wouldn’t count your lambs before they have emerged” brother.”

“The expression is “count your chickens before they’ve hatched”. And why not?” 

“Because,” Thor said, pointing once more over Loki’s shoulder “That’s the second half of your surprise arriving now.”

Loki turned and let out a shout of shock, leaping backwards and dashing for the nearest crater “Thor! Run you imbecile!”

Thor frowned at the oncoming shooting star and realising his mistake, scrambled after his brother “Curses!” Grabbing Loki around the middle he tackled them into the crater, which was fortunately very shallow with hindsight. 

There they lay in a curled ball, waiting for the impending impact, which came moments later. With an almighty bang, chunks of moon rock went zipping off into space and the surface rumbled ominously. Loki burrowed closer to Thor as sparks flew and at last the shuddering came to a stop. He kept his eyes closed as he tried to slow his heartbeat. 

However, he found that hard as he became more aware of his position, wrapped inside Thor’s muscular limbs, his nose against his neck. It took all of Loki’s self-restraint not to breathe too deeply. Thor peeked his head out of the crater, wide eyed, still holding Loki close. He started laughing, the noise thundering inside his chest, turning Loki into jelly. 

“By the Allfather Loki that was one narrow escape!” He leapt out, almost clouting a disappointed Loki with his boot and ran over to the crash site “Come brother! See this!”

Loki jogged over, taking the time to calm his nerves, and peered into the new crater “Thor, is that –”

“Yes brother. That is a shooting star.” Thor nudged his brother softly and gave a toss of his head towards the fallen star “Your shooting star to be exact.”

Loki’s jaw dropped “Thor, what –”

“I remember that night. Years ago. You once told me that your dearest wish was that one day, you would be able to touch a star. I remember swearing to you that I would make sure that wish came true,” He ducked his head “To show you how much I love you.”

“I don’t remember that bit.” Loki whispered. 

“That is because I never told you,” Thor raised his head again and met his brother’s gaze. He wore that same expression that Loki never understood all those years ago in his bedchamber.

“It is as you said back then brother. Brothers don’t always share their secrets.”

Minutes passed by in silence. Thor straight-backed, somewhat defiant in his posture, Loki hunched and barely finding the air to fill his lungs. Was it possible that . . . Thor returned his feelings? All Loki wanted to do now was find out. 

He leaned in closer “Thor, I –”

“Anyway, it is beside the point now,” Thor waved him off with a large smile “Go fetch your star Loki! I have planned for this night for too long for it to go wrong now!”

Ouch. Though he was sure Thor’s words weren’t meant to hurt, that didn’t stop the fact that they did. Like a punch to the gut. But still, Loki couldn’t let Thor see that. So instead he gave a quiet smile, and raised his hand to perform a simple summoning spell. 

The star rose, a ball of yellowish white light, a perfect sphere, and bobbed towards its new owner. Loki reached out with cupped hands and the star nestled in his palms.   
Once again, Loki had trouble breathing. 

This was it. His wish had come true. The star was there, pulsating heat and energy into his fingertips, making his blood sing and his heart race. It felt smooth to the touch, like marble, but not as hard strangely. The light was almost blinding, but Loki couldn’t look away. He had his star after all these years. And yet . . . 

Loki glanced at Thor, who was gawking openly at Loki’s new treasure, poking it now and then out of childish curiosity. Loki’s heart ached and realised that no, his wish had not come true yet. 

“Thor.” He murmured. 

“Yes brother?” Thor looked so happy, so proud that he’d fulfilled his promise. Loki couldn’t help but smile as well as he bent down.

“Thank you.” With that soft whisper Loki pressed his lips quietly to Thor’s. Bliss welled up inside his chest and he couldn’t hold back his soft moan even if he had wanted to. 

This was everything he had wished for. 

Loki made to pull back, steeling himself for the repercussions of his actions, but was stopped a large hand coming to cup his cheek. Thor moved his lips against his brother’s, his eyes closed and Loki mimicked his actions. Small, indulgent movements that hinted at taste and sent shivers up Loki’s spine. Thor cocked his head slightly and the new, slanted position awoke the spark within them. Something wet touched Loki’s lower lip and instinctively he parted his lips, allowing his brother to explore.   
Thor tasted of sunshine. Nothing else could describe how his brother tasted. 

Their lips moved faster, fuelled by a desire once dormant, but the kiss remained tender. Thor’s hand remained an anchor on Loki’s cheek, but his fingers entwined themselves into the raven locks, twisting a little and causing Loki to moan into Thor’s mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck and dropping his star. The slight clink the star made on impact broke the two brothers apart. Both were panting slightly, breathless from the intensity of their kiss. 

Thor’s fingers continued to massage the base of Loki’s skull and Loki sighed softly, his head falling forward so that their foreheads met. 

“Loki,” Thor murmured and Loki shivered as his warm breath tingled on his lips “Is this . . . is this alright with you?” 

“It’s more than alright Thor.” Loki whispered, moving to cup his brother’s jaw in his slender hands and pressing a chaste kiss on his lips “This is what I’ve dreamed of.”

“But I thought –” Thor was silenced by another kiss and their mouths moved in tandem, a dance that spoke more than words could have expressed. 

“I dreamed of the stars Thor, yes. But since that night you were the star that I longed for. Oh damn,” Loki groaned “It seems my silver tongue has suffered a mighty blow.”

Thor chuckled, the deep vibrations purring through Loki who hummed in response, and settled his brother astride his lap, a steady hand on one hip, the other resting now on the back of Loki’s neck where it continued its soothing ministrations. 

“Allow me to coax it back to its proper state then brother.”

Loki smiled coyly and Thor crushed their mouths together, nipping and licking at Loki’s lower lip so that he could plunder his brother’s treasure.

“Wait Thor,” Loki leant back and Thor near growled at the loss “What of Alf?”

“The old man won’t be here for hours. And in the meantime,” Thor give a sly smirk and wrenched his brother back down for a possessive kiss.

“I plan on making you see more stars than these in our sky.”


End file.
